The present disclosure relates generally to user interaction with electronic devices and more specifically to a dual-device tutorial system.
Personal electronic devices such as mobile phones and wearable devices can support a large number of different functionalities, e.g., using a variety of application programs (apps). Apps can include apps that are “native” to the device (e.g., apps supplied with the device when initially delivered to the user) and/or “third-party” apps (e.g., apps installed on the device by the user after initial delivery). By executing various apps, a device can implement various functionalities, such as providing information to the user (e.g., presenting weather data, stock quotes), facilitating communications between the user and others (e.g., placing and receiving phone calls, sending and receiving SMS or e-mail messages), entertaining the user (e.g., playing a game, presenting media content), and so on. The sheer number of different apps and functionalities available in a single device can make it difficult for a user to understand the device's capabilities and how to use them.